Smaragdgrün und Meeresblau
by Riku Hana
Summary: Das ist die erste FF, die ich je geschrieben habe. Und gleich eine Lemon... Pairing: Yohji x Omi


SmaragdgrÃ¼n und Meeresblau  
  
Titel: SmaragdgrÃ¼n und Meeresblau  
  
Autor: Rikuchan  
  
Serie: WeiÃŸkreuz  
  
Pairing: Omi und Yohji  
  
Anmerkung: Weder gehÃ¶ren mir die Figuren, noch verdiene ich Geld mit dieser Story. Noch nicht einmal den Pulizer krieg ich hierfÃ¼r. Warum eigentlich nicht? ^_^  
  
... Hier musste ich einfach mal meinen Senf dazu abgeben.  
  
'...' Einer der Figuren denkt gerade.  
  
"..." Internationales Zeichen fÃ¼r wÃ¶rtliche Rede.  
  
Ach ja, ein bisschen Lemon ist mit drin.  
  
Omi blinzelte, gÃ¤hnte laut und streckte sich noch einmal mit dem Ergebnis, dass er sich ins Bett zurÃ¼ckkuschelte. Er hatte eben so schÃ¶n getrÃ¤umt. Leider wuÃŸte er nicht mehr genau, was er genau getrÃ¤umt hatte. Er glaubte, sich an smaragdgrÃ¼ne Augen erinnern zu kÃ¶nnen. 'Vielleicht, wenn ich ganz fest an diese Augen denke und die meinen ganz fest schlieÃŸe, vielleicht schlaf ich dann wieder ein. Wenigstens sind endlich Ferien, da kann ich ja noch eine Runde schlafen.'  
  
"Guten Morgen!"  
  
Yohji kam gutgelaunt wie immer ins Zimmer gerauscht und riss den Rolladen hoch. Sofort war das Zimmer von Licht durchflutet.  
  
"Ey, kannst du nicht anklopfen? Ich kÃ¶nnte hier werweiÃŸwas machen. Ausserdem hab ich Ferien. Ich will ausschlafen. Mach den Rolladen wieder runter."  
  
"Also erstens. Was willst du denn hier schon machen. Das wÃ¼rde mich auch einmal interessieren. Und solange du nichts tust, was ich nicht auch tun wÃ¼rde, schockst du mich nicht. Dann gibt's bestimmt nicht viel, was dich schockt.^_^ Und zweitens. NatÃ¼rlich hast du Recht. Du hast Ferien. Und du wÃ¼rdest auch bestimmt gerne ausschlafen. Aber das tust du nicht. Du bewegst dich sofort aus deinem Bett. Und weiÃŸt du auch warum. Weil wir heut vormittag Schicht haben. Und ich keine Lust hab, mich alleine mit den MÃ¤dels herumzuschlagen. Auch wenn das sehr, sehr vergnÃ¼glich klingt."  
  
Omi verkroch sich immer tiefer unter die Decke.  
  
'Mit Yohji Dienst. Das heiÃŸt hunderte MÃ¤dchen stehen um ihn herum und er versprÃ¼ht seinen Charme, welcher nicht nur die MÃ¤dchen begeistert.'  
  
"Kommst du heut noch mal raus aus dem Bett, oder soll ich reinkommen? In meinem Bett ist auch noch Platz!!!"  
  
'Meint er das jetzt ernst? Ach was soll's.'  
  
"Klingt verfÃ¼hrerisch, aber ich steh ja schon auf."  
  
~~~  
  
Eine halbe Stunde spÃ¤ter schlurfte Omi in die KÃ¼che. Er schaffte es noch nicht einmal seinen Tee zu trinken, als Yohji ihn schon in den Laden zerrte. Vor der TÃ¼r stand schon ein ganzer Pulk von MÃ¤dchen. Yohji schloss auf und die MÃ¤dchen hatten ihn innerhalb von Sekunden umringt. Omi liebte es ihm dabei zuzusehen, wie er mit ihnen flirtete.  
  
'Was ist denn mit Omi los? Er schaut so komisch. Seine Augen scheinen mich fast aufschlingen zu wollen. Er wird doch wohl nicht etwa... Nein, Omi doch nicht. Oder vielleicht doch? Dem sollte ich mal nachgehen.'  
  
Gesagt - Getan.  
  
Gegen mittag wurden die beiden Assasinen von Aya und Ken abgelÃ¶st. Jetzt saÃŸen die beiden sich am KÃ¼chentisch gegenÃ¼ber. Omi hielt den Kopf gesenkt, um Yohji nicht ansehen zu mÃ¼ssen, da dieser ihn genau musterte. Er hatte sein Kinn auf seine HÃ¤nde gestÃ¼tzt.  
  
'Hab ich was verbrochen? Was ist nur mit Yohji los? Warum schaut er mich so an? So, wie auf dem PrÃ¼fstand.'  
  
"Du Omi. Ich hab da mal eine Frage."  
  
"Frag nur."  
  
"WeiÃŸt du, jeden Tag kommen Dutzende von MÃ¤dchen in den Shop. Und einige scheinen dich auch zu mÃ¶gen. Trotzdem gehst du nie mit einer aus. Ich will jetzt wissen warum. Bist du vielleicht schwul?"  
  
Omi wurde auf der Stelle rot.  
  
'Kami-sama. Yohji hÃ¤lt mich fÃ¼r schwul. Was soll ich sagen? Ich weiÃŸ doch selbst nicht, ob ich es bin. Freilich, wenn ich ihn sehe, werden meine Knie ganz zittrig und ich werde erregt. Aber bin ich dann gleich schwul? Ausserdem kann ich ihm ja nicht sagen, dass ich jede Nacht von ihm trÃ¤ume. Was mach ich nur?'  
  
'Warum antwortet er nicht? Okay, ich hÃ¤tte nicht mit der TÃ¼r ins Haus fallen dÃ¼rfen, aber wie hÃ¤tte ich es sonst sagen sollen? Hach, er ist ja so sÃ¼ÃŸ, wenn er verlegen ist.' Oooh ja. Dem kann ich nur zustimmen.  
  
"Yohji... Ã¤hm, wie kommst du auf diese Idee?"  
  
"Ich weiÃŸ nicht genau. Ich glaube, dass das irgendwie daran liegt, wie du mich ansiehst. Ich meine ich kann es dir nicht verdenken. SchlieÃŸlich bin ich sehr attraktiv. Wenn ich du wÃ¤r, dann wÃ¼rde ich mich auch attraktiv finden. Ach was, ich finde mich attraktiv."Ich dich auch.  
  
'Shit. Was mach ich jetzt? Er hat's gemerkt. Vielleicht, wenn ich...'  
  
"Naja. WeiÃŸt du, Ã¤hm ich... ich bewundere es, wie du mit MÃ¤dchen umgehst. Also ich trau mich nie richtig, mich mit einem zu verabreden, da ich nie weiÃŸ, was ich sagen soll. Und du hast ja so viele Freundinnen.'  
  
"Ach so. Und wahrscheinlich hast du nur deinen Mut gesammelt, um mich zu fragen, ob ich dir Nachhilfe geben kÃ¶nnte. Kami, bist du schÃ¼chtern. Wenn wir gegen Schwarz kÃ¤mpfen, bist du doch auch nicht so. Liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass du erst 17 bist. Gibt es etwas bestimmtes, was dich interessiert? Ich bin im Thema MÃ¤dchen weit bewandert."  
  
'Etwas bestimmtes... Wie fÃ¼hlt es sich an, deine Lippen auf meinen KÃ¶rper zu spÃ¼ren. Deine Zunge, die meinen OberkÃ¶rper entlangfÃ¤hrt. STOP! Nicht daran denken. In meiner Hose regt sich schon etwas. Ach ja? Was denn? Okay, was interessiert mich?'  
  
"Mich interessiert, Ã¤hm, alles?"  
  
"Alles? Na dann komm mal mit. Wir mÃ¼ssen das ja nicht unbedingt hier machen."  
  
'Was hat er vor? Was will er machen?'  
  
Yohji fÃ¼hrte Omi in sein Zimmer und schloss die TÃ¼r.  
  
"Also Omi. Das hier ist ein Kondom. Das brauchst du, um mit einem MÃ¤dchen intim zu werden."  
  
Das ist einer der Augenblicke, in denen Anime- und Mangafiguren wegen zerstÃ¶rter Spannung umkippen, oder ein riesiger Tautropfen auf ihrem Hinterkopf erscheint. So Ã¤hnlich erging es auch Omi.  
  
"Yohji, ich bin zwar bei weitem nicht so erfahren wie du, aber gewisse Grundkenntnisse hab ich dann doch. Wenn sie auch nur theoretischer Natur sind. Ausserdem, bevor ich mit einem MÃ¤dchen intim werde, mÃ¼sste ich sie doch erst noch ansprechen, sie ausfÃ¼hren und sowas. Und das war ja mein Problem. Erinnerst du dich?"  
  
"Ach ja. Jetzt wo du es sagst. Also gut. Pass auf. Stell dir vor: Ich wÃ¤re ein MÃ¤dchen. NatÃ¼rlich ein sehr attraktives MÃ¤dchen. Das Objekt deiner Begierde."  
  
'Letzteres wird mir ja nicht sehr schwer fallen. Du bist das Objekt meiner Begierde.'  
  
"Okay. Und jetzt sprich mich an. Sag etwas nettes. Ãœber meine Frisur beispielsweise. Oder meine Augen. Irgendetwas."  
  
"Hai. Okay. Du... du hast die schÃ¶nsten Augen, die ich je gesehen habe. Es sind so wunderschÃ¶ne smaragdgrÃ¼ne Augen, dass man die Welt vergisst, wÃ¤hrend man sie betrachtet, da man in ihnen versinkt. Geht das so?"  
  
Ich bin total gerÃ¼hrt. Also, ich wÃ¼rde dich sofort vernaschen. Aber das hÃ¤tte ich auch schon vorher liebend gern getan. Wer nicht? ^_^  
  
"Hai, das war schon ganz gut. Aber wenn du nur so steif dastehst, wirkt es nicht. Du musst mehr aus dir rausgehen. Geh nah an das MÃ¤dchen ran, mit dem du flirtest. Schau ihr tief in die Augen. BerÃ¼hr sie flÃ¼chtig. Los gleich noch mal."  
  
Und Omi probierte es noch einmal. Und noch einmal. Erst nach gut zwei Stunden war Yohji zufrieden. Omi schien aber irgendwie immer nervÃ¶ser zu werden. Er hatte Yohji dauernd in die Augen sehen mÃ¼ssen und immer wenn er ihn berÃ¼hrt hatte, war es wie ein kleiner elektrischer Schlag. Da er seine Erregung nicht mehr lÃ¤nger aushielt und sich fÃ¼hlte, als wÃ¼rde er gleich platzen, verschwand er schnell ins Bad. Yohji lehnte sich zurÃ¼ck und zÃ¼ndete sich eine Zigarette an.  
  
'O Kami. Omi macht mich total verrÃ¼ckt. Es macht zwar Spass, ihm etwas beizubringen, da er schnell lernt, aber seine Augen. Die machen mich noch irre. Sie sind so... so... so intensiv. Und dieses Blau. Wie das Meer. Man sieht ihn an und hat sofort dieses Verlangen, sich nackt auszuziehen und in sie hinein zuspringen. Und erst sein Gesicht. Man sieht ihm nicht an, wieviel er in seinem kurzen Leben schon durchgemacht hat und wie viele Menschen durch seine Hand gestorben sind. Mit diesem Gesicht wirkt er so zerbrechlich, wie ein Kind. Wenn er lacht, dann ist er es, als sei er ein Sonnenstrahl, der die dunklen Wolken nach einem Regenschauer durchbricht. Er ist so sÃ¼ÃŸ. Ganz meiner Meinung. Halt! Ich muss mich zusammenreiÃŸen. Er ist erst 17. Und er ist... ein er! was ist dein Problem? Ich meine, ich hab nichts gegen Schwule, aber ich war eigentlich immer der Meinung, dass ich hetero bin. Vielleicht liegt es an seinem femininen Gesicht, dass er mich so verwirrt.'  
  
"Ã„hm, Yohji? Ich soll ausliefern. Ich glaub, wir mÃ¼ssen ein anderes Mal weitermachen."  
  
'Kami sei dank hat Aya mich im Flur getroffen und mich ausliefern geschickt. Wer weiÃŸ, wie lange ich es noch in Yohjis NÃ¤he ausgehalten hÃ¤tte, ohne ihn zu gestehen, was ich fÃ¼r ihn empfinde. Warum sieht er auch nur so gut aus? Das frage ich mich auch. Ich meine, die vier sehen alle so sexy aus, dass man sich fÃ¼r keinen entscheiden kann. Ich versteh das nicht. Vorher hatte ich doch auch keine solchen GefÃ¼hle fÃ¼r ihn. Aber vor einem Jahr hat sich das alles geÃ¤ndert. Damals hatten wir einen Auftrag. Alles ging gut, aber dann hab ich mich verletzt. Yohji trug mich nach Hause und hat mich hingebungsvoll gepflegt. Er war so zÃ¤rtlich dabei. Das hab ich bei ihm zuvor noch nie erlebt. Naja, auÃŸer wenn er mit einem MÃ¤dchen flirtet. Aber seitdem hab ich immer so ein Kribbeln im Bauch, wenn ich in seiner NÃ¤he bin.'  
  
Oh Kami-sama. Ist das romantisch, oder was?  
  
~~~  
  
Yohji lag diese Nacht noch lange wach. Er konnte nicht einschlafen. Immer wieder musste er an diese blauen Augen denken.  
  
'Ach Omi. Heute hast du mir den Rest gegeben. Mir hat ja vorher schon immer das Herz wie wild geklopft. Aber nachdem du mich heute so oft angesehen und berÃ¼hrt hattest, ist es jetzt fast ganz mit meiner Selbstbeherrschung vorbei. Ich glaube irgendwann in nÃ¤chster Zeit werde ich Ã¼ber dich herfallen und dich erstmal grÃ¼ndlichst vernaschen. Au ja!!! Auf was wartest du denn noch? Steh auf, beweg deinen A... in sein Zimmer und vernasch ihn! Und ich will mit! Warum bist du nur so sÃ¼ÃŸ? Jeder Fleck auf deinem KÃ¶rber ist das reinste Paradies. Deine Haare und dein LÃ¤cheln sind die Sonne, deine Augen das Meer. Deine Haut ist so samtweich. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, wie meine Zunge deinen KÃ¶rper erkundet, immer wieder von vorne beginnend, da ich es nicht lassen kann, dich zu kÃ¼ssen. Deine Lippen auf den Meinen zu spÃ¼ren. Meine Zunge im Spiel mit der Deinen. Wie schmeckst du wohl? Bestimmt sÃ¼ÃŸ, da du dauernd irgendwelche SÃ¼ÃŸigkeiten naschst. Und wenn ich es endlich mal geschafft habe, bei deinem Bauchnabel anzukommen, werde ich ihn zÃ¤rtlich umkreisen in ihn hineintauchen und langsam weiterwandern. Am Ziel angekommen, werde ich jeden einzelnen Zentimeter kÃ¼ssen um ihn dann in mir aufzunehmen. Ich werde dich ganz genau beobachten, jedes Zittern deines KÃ¶rpers genieÃŸen, da ich es verursache und ich werde deinen HÃ¶hepunkt immer wieder hinauszÃ¶gern, damit er am Ende unbeschreiblich geil sein wird. Danach wirst du schweiÃŸÃ¼berstrÃ¶mt, aber lÃ¤chelnd auf dem Bett liegen und allein dein LÃ¤cheln wird mir Lohn genug sein. Nach einer Weile wÃ¼rdest du dich aufrichten und anfangen mich zu kÃ¼ssen. Auf dem Mund, den Hals. Du wÃ¼rdest tiefer wandern, an meinen Brustwarzen saugen bis zu meiner Besinnungslosigkeit. Deine HÃ¤nde wÃ¤ren inzwischen weitergewandert, hÃ¤tten meine Erregung gespÃ¼rt. Deine sÃ¼ÃŸen HÃ¤nde hÃ¤tten meine MÃ¤nnlichkeit gestreichelt. Zusammen mit deiner gÃ¶ttlichen Zunge wÃ¼rden sie mich mehr als einmal zum HÃ¶hepunkt bringen. Oh Omi, mein kleiner anbetungswÃ¼rdiger Kami.'  
  
Ich brauch eine Zigarette! Ach nein, ich bin ja Nichtraucher. Was Omi wohl jetzt macht?  
  
~~~  
  
Omi lag in seinem Bett. Er war schweiÃŸÃ¼berstrÃ¶mt. Anscheinend hatte er eben an etwas Ã¤hnliches wie Yohji gedacht. Er stand auf, um noch einmal duschen zu gehen. Er mochte es nicht, wenn Ã¼berall an seinem KÃ¶rper SchweiÃŸperlen klebten. Als er im Bad stand, merkte er, dass keine BadehandtÃ¼cher da hingen und er entschloss sich, noch welche zu holen. Als er dieTÃ¼r Ã¶ffnete, stand Yohji vor ihm.  
  
"Was machst du denn hier?"  
  
"Ich wollte duschen."  
  
"Ich auch. Es sind aber keine BadehandtÃ¼cher da. Ich wollte gerade welche holen. "  
  
Die beiden standen sich eine Weile verlegen und nur in Boxershorts gekleidet, gegenÃ¼ber. Yohji fasste einen Entschluss. Er ging einen Schritt auf Omi zu und nahm dessen Gesicht in seine HÃ¤nde um sich dann zu diesem herunterzubeugen und ihn zu kÃ¼ssen. Er war Ã¼berrascht und glÃ¼cklich darÃ¼ber, dass Omi den Kuss erwiderte und schloss die TÃ¼r, nur fÃ¼r den Fall, dass Ken oder Aya auch auf die Idee kommen sollten, duschen zu wollen. Ihre Zungen fingen an sich zu necken, den Mund des anderen zu erkunden. Nach fÃ¼nf Minuten, die nie zuende gehen schienen, lÃ¶sten sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander und sie sahen sich tief in die Augen.  
  
"Yohji... ich..."  
  
"Pssssst. Nicht jetzt. Du glaubst ja nicht, wie sehr ich dich in diesem Augenblick begehre. Ich will dich. Jetzt. Du weiÃŸt ja gar nicht, wie verrÃ¼ckt mich deine blauen Augen machen. Und dein LÃ¤cheln erst. Und dein KÃ¶rper ist so sexy. Oh Kami, ich will dich!"  
  
Yohji fing wieder an Omi zu kÃ¼ssen. Omi hatte seine Arme um die Taille von Yohji gelegt und fing an mit seiner Zunge tiefer zu wandern. Wie Yohji es sich vorgestellt hatte, saugte er an seinen Brustwarzen und brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Yohji lehnte sich an die kalte Fliesenwand und seufzte auf. Omi hielt kurz an mud musste lÃ¤cheln, als er hÃ¶rte, das Yohji anfing schwerer zu atmen. Er wollte diesen aber nicht verÃ¤rgern und setzte die Erkundungsreise, die seine Zunge auf Yohji's KÃ¶rper veranstaltete, fort. Dabei wanderte er immer mehr nach SÃ¼den, wo es auch immer heiÃŸer wurde. Inzwischen kniete er vor Yohji. Diesem standen schon die Haare zu Berge.  
  
'Er macht das, als sei er Profi. Aber hatte er nicht gesagt, dass er in solchen Sachen nur theoretisch bewandert ist? Ach, scheiÃŸ egal. Hauptsache er macht es. O Kami. Ist er gut. Jede Faser meines KÃ¶rpers ist zum ReiÃŸen gespannt. Lange halte ich es nicht mehr aus. Omi, was machst du da nur mit mir?'  
  
'Er ist kurz vorm HÃ¶hepunkt. Ich muss vorsichtig sein. Oh, Yohji, deine Haut ist so geil. Aber diese Hose stÃ¶rt. Schon besser.'  
  
Nachdem Omi ihn von dieser stÃ¶renden Hose befreit hatte, wuÃŸte Yohji, was der Kleine vorhatte. Er sah nach unten, wo ihn leuchtend blaue Augen ansahen. Yohji schloss die Augen und liess Omi machen. Omi nahm die geschwollene MÃ¤nnlichkeit von Yohji in den Mund und saugte sanft daran. Yohji atmete immer schwerer und schneller.  
  
"Omi... hÃ¶r bloÃŸ nie auf damit. Bitte... bitte... nie..."  
  
Yohji warf den Kopf in den Nacken und musste sich auf die Lippen beiÃŸen, um nicht laut zu schreien und am Ende Aya oder Ken heranzulocken. Als Omi fertig war, sackte Yohji in die Knie und die beiden sahen sich an.  
  
"Yohji... Aishiteru."  
  
"..."  
  
'Wusste ich es doch. Ich bin doch nur eine Abwechslung fÃ¼r ihn."  
  
"Ich dich auch, Omi."  
  
~~~OWARI~~~  
  
  
  
Ein allerletzter Kommentar von mir: Okay, das war meine allererste Fanfic. Und dafÃ¼r ist sie doch gar nicht mal so schlecht geworden. Oder? Ich finde die beiden so sÃ¼ÃŸ miteinander. 


End file.
